This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present invention, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present invention. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Many types of pipe, such as pipes used in sub-sea jumper systems, may be subjected to the flow of fluids across their surfaces (both internal and external). The flow of fluids may lead to vibration of the pipe, such as vortex-induced vibration. Over time, the vibration can lead to damage and/or failure of the pipe.